Scenes in a shower
by bittie752
Summary: Inspired by tweets from Niall teasing a shower scene next season!
1. Chapter 1

**Wow we have been quiet this weekend. Anyway the other day Niall was tweeting about having to do ADR for a shower scene, apparently Erica is also in that scene. So after I stopped squealing I came up with two different ideas of how this could go. Both are M rated, this one language the next one for other stuff.**

**Once again, I don't own Eureka or make anything off of these other then the joy I get from reviews.**

Alarms were blaring around the lab and water showered down from the ceiling as the decontamination procedures had been activated when an explosion happened in Dr. Sterns' lab.

"Damn it, this is your fault you know." Zane yelled, cold water streaming down his face.

"How the hell is this my fault?" Jo asked incredulously, shivering from the water.

"I told you to stay the fuck out of that man's lab," anger rising in his voice.

"I'm the head of security; he had a test run that required my presence. So now because you're overly possessive and jealous I'm not allowed to do my job? I don't think so." Her own voice now tinged with anger.

"He wasn't taking no for an answer, unless you wanted him to keep coming on to you!" Zane spat back.

"You think that just because he wants me he gets to have me? Does the same go for you, because that new neural engineer has been checking you out for the last week?"

"Of course not, but I still don't like that guy looking at you."

"It's not like I'm interested in him, Zane. You are currently the **only** one I'm interested in but if you keep up these caveman antics…"

"Maybe I am possessive but I want everyone to realize that you are mine. You're my woman Josefina Lupo. Get used to it." He gritted his teeth.

"I am not a piece of property. No one owns me." Jo was beyond pissed at this point.

"Fine! I know that you aren't property and I don't want to own you. Damn it, Jo I want to marry you." It was obvious the last part slipped out. "Shit" he mumbled,

"Are you serious?" Jo crossed her arms over her chest.

Zane tried to wipe the still falling water from his face and met her eyes. "Yeah I meant it."

A smile lit across Jo. "Good because I don't want to say yes again just to have you laugh and ask in what universe." She uncrossed her arms.

"You are never going to let me forget that are you? I'm sorry ok." He paused. "Wait did you just say yes?"

Jo took a step forward. "If you are serious about wanting to marry me then my answer is yes."

Zane was now smiling too. "I love you. Let me at least try to do this right." He dropped to one knee and fished a ring out of his pocket. "Marry me?" He slid the ring on her finger.

"Yes." She pulled him into a kiss.

Suddenly the screen flickered off.

"Jo is going to kill the both of you if she knows you guys are watching this again." Allison said to Jack and Fargo after she had switched the monitor off.

Jack flicked a final piece of popcorn into his mouth. "Come on Allie. These two have become better then any of the reality TV shows."'

"Come on we were just watching some of their greatest hits." Fargo said. Allison gave him an icy stare. "Well none of the R rated stuff, we just like the happy endings."

Allison laughed, "fine keep watching but if either of them finds out I know nothing about this and I am not covering for you." She flipped the screen back on and left the room.

Fargo tapped the keyboard and turned to Jack. "So you want to watch the proposal again or their reunion after the Astraeus fiasco?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second place my mind went when Niall said shower scene although I am pretty sure it's going to go more like the first chapter. Also this is not the reunion Fargo referred to at the end of that chapter because that would be uber creepy.**

The hot water from the shower stung the cuts and abrasions that covered Zane's body. It had been over 36 hours since the crew had managed to get the Astraeus ship home, crashing it in the process. 36 hours of debriefings and medical assessments and of Jo starting at him from across the room.

All he had wanted, all he craved was a few minutes alone with her, but he could understand why they hadn't had any yet. While the crew itself was being hailed as heroes by the DOD, the ground crew, Carter and Jo had been raked over the coals. Jo and Henry had taken the brunt of the scrutiny. Both had barely made it out with their jobs and now that the crew was back the spot light was once again on them. So for now he would take the staring from across the room because I guess on some level that meant that she cared. Right?

The shower curtain was ripped open and Zane almost slipped as he turned around rapidly. "Hey!" He shrieked.

"Nice to see you too" Jo was standing arms now crossed in his bathroom. "You sure left GD in hurry. I thought you might want to talk."

"Jo, I do I really do. But I haven't slept in almost two days and I really needed to take a shower and go to bed." He defended himself. "Could you either come in or wait in the other room but either way please close the curtain. It's getting a little cold in here."

She grumbled and yanked the curtain closed. Zane tried hard to hide his disappointment as he turned back under the spray. A few moments later he felt another draft of air and her heard Jo enter the shower. Zane sighed as she wrapped her arms around his back and planted a kiss on his shoulder.

"Things didn't go really well between us before you left and then I thought I lost you again." He could hear the catch in her voice. "I'm sorry."

Zane turned to face her. "Hey, but you didn't lose me." Reaching behind her Zane pulled the band out of her hair; letting is cascade over her shoulders. "Are you sticking around now? Or do you still have things to figure out?" Those questions determined everything. Running his fingers through her hair and down her back his hand coming to rest on her hip.

"I'm not leaving again. Zane it was never about you. I know how I feel about you, I love you. I left because I didn't know who I was anymore. But when the ship disappeared I had to face some cold hard facts." She paused to see if he would respond but he just waited patiently for her to finish.

Licking her lips she continued. "I have always tried to please the people who mean the most to me and to make them proud. There have only been four times that I have ever done anything for myself and I ended up disappointing one of the two most important men in my life. But those were some of the best decisions I have ever made, even if they didn't seem like it at the time."

"Do you want to tell me what they were?" He asked cautiously, wondering if one of those disappointments was his own.

Jo nodded. "The two times I disappointed my dad. First when I took the job in Eureka, mostly because he didn't understand the job and thought it was beneath me. This place is my home now. Secondly," she smirked at him "was the first time I started dating you."

"Well dads tend not to like their only daughters dating felons." He smirked right back at her, "and the last two?"

Jo closed her eyes. "I disappointed you or at least a version of you. You, you I disappointed when I backed out of the mission. It meant so much to me that you believed that I could do it, that I was smart enough to be chosen. Once again though, I was just trying to win your approval and when I realized that, I couldn't take it away from someone who really wanted it. I'm sorry I hurt you but I'm not sorry I backed out."

"The only reason I could think straight up there was because I knew you were safe. We didn't know if anyone who had stayed in Eureka were safe but Allison told me you left before the launch. So I knew you were safe." He tangled a hand in her hair rubbing a thumb along her jaw line. "When did you disappoint the other me?"

"When I hesitated at his proposal, it sounds crazy I know. But there was a reason I hesitated and a reason that he and I didn't fit. We acted like teenagers, only living in the moment. One of us just hurting the other, it's not that we didn't love each other. I think it's that at times we didn't respect each other. And if I hadn't hesitated, he wouldn't have taken off and I wouldn't have been trying to call him when everyone was pulled into 1947. They would have changed the timeline without me and I would now be the enforcer. I don't want a life without you in it."

Zane crushed his mouth into hers. "I love you too." He whispered against her lips.

Jo traced the lines of his back muscles with her fingers and she heard him moan.

The hand he had on her hip found its way to the swell of her breast and his fingers ghosted her nipple. A low moan escaped her throat. Zane smiled loving that his touched did that to her. "I missed you Jo-Jo. I never want to be apart again."

Jo pressed into him "OK"

He lifted her and pushed her into the wall and her legs hooked around his waist. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly as they found their rhythm. Their lips dueled and their bodies became one.

"Forever Josefina. Say it, promise me." His breath tickled her ear.

"Forever Zane, I promise forever," she breathed back.

"That's my girl." He pushed her over the edge and soon followed himself.

Several long moments later Jo slid down the wall to stand again. She giggled, man he loved it when she giggled. "Can we continue this in the bedroom. I think we used all the hot water."

Zane couldn't contain his own laughter as he opened the curtain and grabbed towels.

"When do you have to be back at work?" He asked as they stepped into the bedroom.

"Oh I'm free until tomorrow." She turned and kissed him again. 'But I thought you needed sleep."

He nipped at her neck, "Oh I do but we have time for another round before then, and then I get to wake up with you in my arms." Zane pulled her down on the bed.

"I like the way you think."


End file.
